


strawberry waffles

by whitebeaaaar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeaaaar/pseuds/whitebeaaaar
Summary: Jaehwan's more than ready to intercept in case she is in danger of burning her hands, he really wouldn’t let a waffle maker hurt their daughter.





	strawberry waffles

The morning sun was just rising, sending rays of color out to push away the grey of the night. However, lovely Hauen is already up, peeking through the window as she pushed away from her pink comforter and moved to let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed. She looked on the calendar placed on her bedside table. There was a circle around a box, red words are written in the legibility a seven-year-old can only have. The words read “Father’s Day” and her face lit up with absolute joy.  Haeun immediately got up and walked to the bathroom. She’s been working on an art project and all of her materials are scattered on the floor, making getting out of her room a bit of a challenge. The minute she made it to the restroom, she started her morning routine of brushing her teeth and hair.

 

As soon as she made sure she was totally clean, she excitedly walked to her brother’s room while still being careful in making any sound as to not wake her parents up. She slowly opened the door to the room, peeking over the bed and saw little Siwoo still peacefully asleep. She entered the room in small steps and sat on the edge of the bed. “Siwoo-ah,” she whispered to the three-year-old, gently patting her brother to wake him up.

 

“Noona?” Siwoo asked as he sluggishly came to awareness, stretching and with a long deep yawn.

 

“Come on, it’s Father’s Day and we’re going to do something special.” She explained as she helped her brother climb off his bed. “What’s Fadder’s Day?” He questioned, still very sleepy. “Do dey have a Sister’s Day too?”

 

“Uh, it’s just is. And no, I don’t think there’s a Sister’s Day,” Haeun replied with a smile.

 

“We should have it! ‘Cause you’re da bestest sister ever!”

 

Haeun almost squealed upon hearing her brother’s response. “Thank you Siwoo, and you’re the best brother too!” she knelt down and hugged her brother tightly, showing all the love she has for her sibling. After a while she pulled away, deciding its already time to start their little mission. She took Siwoo’s hand, walked him over to the door and reminded him to be quiet when they slipped out of the room and down the hall.

 

“What we gonna do for Fadder’s Day?” Siwoo inquired once they’ve arrived at their kitchen. “We’re going to make them breakfast so they can eat it in bed when they wake up,” Hauen answered while she started searching the cupboards and refrigerator for the needed ingredients to make waffles. “Okay, how can I help?” Siwoo asked, very eager to do his part. “Well, I thought you could make them a card while I cook?”

 

“I can do dat!” The boy cheered cheerfully, walking over to the kitchen counter and pulled himself up into one of the chairs, with a tad bit of help from his sister of course. She then grabbed a piece of paper and crayons from a shelf. Accepting the crayons, Siwoo took the black one out of the box and began to draw.

 

On the other hand, Haeun also started with making the waffles. She reached for the dry ingredients, carefully measuring each one before putting it into a big bowl. In a separate bowl, she poured in the milk, butter, and vanilla. She narrowed her eyes in concentration as she cracked the eggs. and scratched her head when she was trying to figure out how to heat up the waffle maker. She afterward gradually mixed the milk mixture into the other. Her face smeared with flour and lips curved in a beautiful smile.

 

\---

 

Jaehwan groaned softly when a rustling sound woke him up, he squinted at the bright light filling the room and rubbed his eyes before turning them at the clock hanging on their bedroom wall. He almost sighed when he saw what time it is. He had hoped that their children would sleep in on this morning, considering it’s still the weekend.

 

‘I guess I better get up already, they must be hungry,’ he thought to himself as he breaks free from his husband’s embrace, threw the blanket off his legs and sat up in bed. He opened the door and trudged slowly down the hallway. He was just about to enter the kitchen and ask their children on what they wanted for breakfast when he heard Siwoo speak up.

 

“What we gonna do for Fadder’s Day?”

 

_Oh._

 

He listened while their daughter gave instructions to her brother and then prepare to make a meal for them. He couldn’t help but smile at what their kids are planning to do and knowing that there’s no way he would ruin the surprise they have planned for them he snuck at the corner as quietly as he could. He still has to make sure that Haeun and Siwoo wouldn’t hurt themselves or set the house on fire.

 

Jaehwan watched both of them very intently. Their youngest is incredibly focused on his drawing, hands busy in making the various shapes and forms. His tongue sticking out of his mouth while concentrating on making the picture perfect. Jaehwan’s absolutely certain they’ll love it again, like all of the child’s previous works. Even the ones on the walls, Siwoo’s been drawing on them lately and the smile he makes when he does it is extremely endearing that Minhyun didn’t even have the urge to wipe them clean.

 

He also watched Haeun when she grabbed the bowl with a willing look in her eyes and began cooking them. He’s more than ready to intercept in case she is in danger of burning her hands, he wouldn’t let a waffle maker hurt their daughter. Jaehwan peered over her shoulder to see as she meticulously poured two small circles, allowed them to merge, and then connected them at the bottom to form a point. A heart. She admired her handiwork before gripping onto the handle of the lid and pressing down. When her heart-shaped waffle is done, she used a spatula to scoop it onto a plate, its edges perfectly golden brown. Jaehwan stared hungrily at the waffle as she went on and made another one. It smelled really good.

 

Haeun let out a small giggle and clapped her hands together in success. She carried the stash of waffles on the counter from across where Siwoo is working. “Let’s decorate it together?” Haeun enthusiastically asked her brother and Siwoo agreeing with the same fervor, finishing up his masterpiece with the blue crayon before setting it to the side.

 

“What do you want in it?”

 

“Berries!”

 

“Alright,” Haeun nodded and went straight to the fridge to get the fruit.

 

Upon noticing that they are almost done with their surprise, Jaehwan hurriedly but still silently crept back down the hallway and went back to their room. _The day’s going to be great._

 

\---

The sweet smell of waffles wafted up to Minhyun’s nose, tickling his senses and drawing him from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, looking to his left. His sleep-fogged mind fully expecting to see his husband still stretched out in bed. Instead, his eyes were greeted with the sight of empty space. Minhyun’s hand slid over the sheets, and he felt that they were cold, that meant Jaehwan had been up for a while.

 

Minhyun bounced out of bed, yawning and stretching one more time before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. However, by the moment he was about to open the door Jaehwan came rushing in. He jumps into Minhyun’s arms, effectively pushing him back into bed. He also shuffled slightly so they can lie more comfortably. “Let’s pretend to be asleep, hm?”

 

Minhyun can only gaze in confusion at him, he isn’t particularly sure on why Jaehwan’s doing this but he knows better not to question it right now. He is very sure of the date though, Minhyun leaned down and kissed his husband soundly. “Happy Father’s Day,” he whispered. Jaehwan widely smiled back at him. “You too,” he whispered back. “Now, close your eyes.” He muttered and hid his face in the crook of Minhyun’s neck (he just really needs to cover his blushing cheeks).

 

Moments later, they could hear the bedroom door ease open and sound of children’s footsteps tiptoeing to their bed. Jaehwan had to fight the huge grin threatening to appear in his face.

 

“Happy Father’s Day!”

 

Pretending to startle awake upon hearing those words, the couple rolled over and blinked their eyes wide open to focus on the scene in front of them. Haeun holding a tray full of waffles, with beautiful flowers on the side. Behind her is Siwoo, sporting a matching dimple smile with glasses of orange juice in both of his hands that should have been too tricky for the little one to balance on the long walk from the kitchen.

 

They both placed what they’ve been holding carefully on the nightstand. “It smells good and looks good!” Jaehwan smiled while shifting on the bed, making room so the kids can join them. “I hope it tastes good too,” she replied while hopping on to the mattress, helping her brother to do the same. They had to laugh at their daughter’s antics before reaching for the fork and finally tasting the result of their children’s hard work. “Delicious?” Siwoo asked, him and his sister both with an anxious look on their angelic faces.

 

“Mm,” Jaehwan closed his eyes a while swallowing the bite in his mouth. He grinned as he glanced over the two of them and raised his thumbs up, “This is great!” Minhyun also nodded in agreement, “This is really good!”

 

“Yeheey! Daddy likes the waffles!” Haeun and Siwoo’s face now brightened as smiles blossomed in their faces. Haeun in her joy, picked up the fork and started feeding Minhyun. “Here you go, here’s more!” At this, Jaehwan burst out laughing. Their children are simply too adorable. Jaehwan tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed their daughter on her forehead. “Thank you, this is wonderful.”

 

“Did you do this all by yourselves?” Minhyun asked as he took another bite of the sweet. “Yes! And we made a card too,” Siwoo answered and handed over the card with his drawing in it for his parents to see. “Wow, this is really good sweetie,” Jaehwan told the boy and smiled at the four figures on the paper.

 

“Dat is us! Dis is Haeun-noona, Minhyun-appa, Jaehwan-appa and me!” Siwoo zealously explained, pointing to each individual in the drawing. Minhyun and Jaehwan showered the boy with compliments, both bending down to kiss their youngest on the top of his head. They instructed the child to put it atop the table, so they can continue eating the breakfast they’ve made.

 

After the task, he ran back to the bed. Raising his arms, he waited for Jaehwan to pick him up and then scooted in close to them. “We love you, Daddy.” He voiced, wrapping his little arms as tight as they would go around his fathers’ neck. “We love you too, Siwoo.” Jaehwan said, returning the hug and Minhyun pulled Haeun into the embrace too. “And we love you too, Haeun.” She snuggled into her fathers’ hold whilst whispering a chain of ‘I love yous’ and ‘You two are the best daddies in the world.’

 

_It is indeed a wonderful day._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm very sorry about the quality and errors in this work. This was totally made on a whim and my friend's out today to celebrate the holiday so it's not beta-read. I still hope you can somehow enjoy this! Let me know what you think on the comments below. ☺️💕


End file.
